


Perhaps one day they will find the one lost

by story_forger643



Series: Until you are free, look at the sky and dream [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Not everything is tagged, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slavery, Zygerria, ahsoka has had some shit done to her, cause i'm too lazy to tag everything, cause that's what happens when you're a slave, it will get better for her tho promise, lots of hugs, the order are dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_forger643/pseuds/story_forger643
Summary: Ahsoka wants to be free. It's all she's ever wanted.In which Ahsoka is taken by slavers, not Jedi, and Obi-Wan gets a padawan instead of Anakin. They go to Zygerria and things escalate from there.(also this takes place earlier than in canon, around season 3 right before Mortis)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Until you are free, look at the sky and dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650610
Comments: 76
Kudos: 207





	1. Prologue: What Happened Instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prologue, in which things turn out very differently for out heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so I've had this idea for a while, and it's gonna be sad at first. I created an OC Jedi character for Obi-Wan's padawan, cause I still want Anakin to take on Ahsoka. So yeah, Treysku Daks is Obi-wan's padawan. They're my first OC, so hope they're well written.
> 
> I haven't written much fanfiction, so advice and constructive criticism is much appreciated.

_ The small Togrutan girl looks out the window. She should not be this small anymore, she is thirteen, but then again they don’t feed slaves much. _

  


_ The girl has been imprisoned for almost as long as she can remember. When she was three, the elders told her that she had a special gift, and that there was someone called a “Jedi” coming to take her away to learn to use the gift. _

  


_ She had told the elders, “this isn’t true. He’s a liar. A bad person!” But they hadn’t listened, and sent her with him anyway. Not two days later was the first slave collar placed on her, and the girl had not known freedom since. _

  


_ She then learned that this was not a Jedi, that Jedi were good, and that this one was a slaver in disguise. _

  


_ She had never used her gift since; she learned that it can get you hurt, imprisoned in hell, turned into a slave. _

  


_ Ahsoka looked out from between the bars at the small amount of starry sky there was out there, and wished, with all her heart, that a true Jedi would come for her one day. _

  


* * *

  


_ Christophsis is brutal, and they are pinned down. The young padawan, Treysku Daks, had tried to fight with Anakin, but just didn’t understand their new master. Treysku played by the book, and Anakin did the exact opposite. _

  


_ At the end of the battle, Obi-Wan and Anakin pulled Treysku aside. Anakin said, “I’m sorry, young one, but I don’t think I can teach you well.” _

  


_ Treysku had been devastated, until Obi-Wan had put his hand on their shoulder and said, “do not worry. I am to be your master now.” _

  


_ Treysku had lit up, and eagerly accepted this position as commander of the 212th, to serve alongside Captain Cody, Anakin, and his commander, Rex. _

  


* * *

  


_ And so Treysku Daks, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker fought alongside the clones for the Republic, while Ahsoka Tano survived, occasionally looking out at the sky, at freedom, hoping to be out there one day. _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there's the prologue, other chapters will be longer, promise.
> 
> Yet again, please give advice and feedback, it would be much appreciated.
> 
> And yeah, k I'm gonna go write Girl Genius fanfiction now


	2. Preparing for the pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they brief the Zygerria mission, Anakin tells Treysku some unpleasant truths, and Ahsoka goes through everyday slave life (read: intense suffering).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna be pretty dark, guys. So like, lots of rape/noncon elements, and pain and death and shit, cause remember, this is slavery. shit ain't gonna be pretty.

“Treysku, are you even listening?”

“What? Yes, of course! Definitely! Maybe. No.” The young Twi’lek looked sheepishly at their master, in kind of an ‘I’m-sorry-but-it-will-happen-again’ sort of way.

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed. His padawan was great, incredibly smart and respectful, but couldn’t pay attention to save their life. “I said, are you willing to play the part of the slave to carry out this mission?”

“Of course, master. I will do whatever it takes to free the people of Kiros.” Treysku had many beliefs and opinions, about the Jedi and Sith, about the Republic and Separatists, about life in general, but above all they believed that slavery needed to end, no matter the cost.

“Very well, in that case, Anakin will be playing the part of your master and captor, while Cody and I try to find the colonists and Rex, Fives, Echo, and Jesse make plans for the breakout. I will rally the prisoners to rise up, Echo and Fives will sabotage their weapons, Rex and Jesse will give the signal and distraction, and you or Anakin will take out the queen. We will have 48 hours after the shuttle lands to be in place to complete these tasks when the signal is given. One hour after the signal is given, Plo Koon and the Wolfpack will drop out of hyperspace. We will then need to evacuate the slaves, stop the queen, and end their slave empire.”

“Good luck, I wish you all. May the Force be with you.”

“Thank you, Master Yoda. We will depart in twelve hours. Until then, rest and prepare. Dismissed.”

As everyone filed out of the briefing room, Treysku ran over to Anakin. “Master Skywalker, you were a slave, correct?”

Anakin immediately became defensive, “yeah, so?”

“So how should I act? I mean, you’ve just taken me prisoner, to live the rest of my life as an object, what am I thinking? What do I say, do?”   
  


Anakin paused. “Well, it’s safe to assume you’re still kind of a fighter, if you’ve only recently been captured. You haven’t been conditioned yet, and you still have fighting spirit. So lash out. Be visibly angry and ready to fight anyone who tries to hurt you, and act very protective.”

“But anger is not the Jedi way, master. Why would I be upset?”

“Because, Treysku, the people around you are trying to take away your rights. Your spirit, your identity, your very sense of sentience, and you don’t want them to. So you are angry. And so you fight.”

“What can I expect to happen to me on this mission? I mean I’ve heard what happens to slaves but only rumors…?”

Anakin sighed. “Treysku, I want you to prepare for pain, and lots of it. Prepare to be harmed, beaten, bruised. Prepare to see others end their lives in front of you. Prepare to be violated in the worst ways possible, to be treated as a toy, an object. Prepare to be drugged out of your mind and mutilated for fun. And prepare for much worse than this.”

Treysku gulped. “Yes master, I will try.”

“Understood. And don’t worry, I will get you out of there as soon as I can, Treysku. I promise.”

Treysku turned to go to their quarters and meditate. On their way, all they could think about was what Anakin said, and the idea that some people lived their entire lives that way, tortured to the point of wishing that it could end, just so they wouldn’t have to suffer anymore. At that moment, Treysku vowed to free every slave on Zygerria, not just the people of Kiros, and to one day end slavery in the galaxy, so that they could all be free.

* * *

“Get up, you brat! Go on, move! I don’t know why you’re even here!”

“Yes master.”

Ahsoka picked herself off the floor and ran out of the cell to go and prepare for Selecting, the worst part of being a young slave. She knew what would happen; she would be bathed, have her wounds treated, be fed and dressed up, and then would be placed in a row to be Chosen.

The ones Chosen would be taken to private rooms with slavers to be “tested”. Those who weren’t would be beaten and mutilated after, and would then have to work long, grueling hours in the mines or refineries, with a one-in-three chance of no return.

The thing was, as horrible as being Chosen was, at least it meant survival. So Ahsoka did her best to look as presentable and as appealing as possible. And at least Selecting meant a decent meal, a change of clothes and a bath, luxuries that she would only otherwise get if serving at an event.

As Ahsoka entered the Selecting chamber, she noticed something; an insane increase in the number of fellow Togrutas there. As she was lined up, she turned to one of them. “What happened? Why are there so many Togruta here?”

The young boy, who couldn’t have been older than twelve, looked at her. “We’re from Kiros. There was an attack by the Zygerrians using Seperatist droids, and we were all brought here.”

Ahsoka didn’t understand a lot of what the boy had said, but she understood it well enough. She knew that the Separatists were at war with the Republic, the Separatists using droids and the Republic using clones, led by Jedi. Honestly neither side really sounded good to her, if the Separatists used droids, like the ones that prepared them for Selecting with drugs and needles, and the clones honestly sounded a lot like slavery.

But it’s not like that mattered here. All that mattered was survival as a slave. Nothing else.

“Hey you worthless pieces of bantha shit! Line up! Quit talking! Smile, backs straight! Look presentable! Any talking will result in twenty lashes!”

“Brace yourself, kid. Do as he says if you want to live.” Ahsoka whispered to the boy, hoping that he would take her message to heart and wouldn’t be sent to the mines or refineries.

“Hey what did I just say, you brat! Forward now!”

The boy reached out to help her, but Ahsoka held her hand up to stop him. “Survive, young one,” she said, before walking up to the lashing table.

“Now you new meat will see what happens to those, who disobey the rules of Zygerria!”

Ahsoka lay down on her stomach, as they took the electric whip to her back repeatedly. She counted every beat, every minute, and looked up. There was a window, small and barred up, with a tiny bird looking in at her. She watched the bird fly, and silently prayed that someday, both she and the boy could be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all it was dark. Don't worry, it will get better for Ahsoka. help is coming.
> 
> feedback/advice/constructive criticism are appreciated, as always.
> 
> k i'm going to do homework now (proceeds to open up Minecraft)


	3. Arrival on Zygerria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, Fives, Echo, Jesse and Treysku arrive on Zygerria. They run into a particular Togruta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the third chapter. They meet Ahsoka a bit earlier than originally intended, but after looking back on the outline I have for this, this work a lot better.
> 
> Hop you enjoy!

Treysku adjusted their robe, covering their slave outfit as the ship they were on touched down on Zygerria. “Timer has started.” The voice came from over the comms.

_48 hours to go._ Treysku prepared themselves for the next two days, which, if what Anakin had said was anything to go off of, would be filled with hell.

They stepped off the ship, walking down into the slave market. Treysku looked around, at the small creatures fighting in the corner, the food stands, and auctions, where slaves were being priced based on gender, strength, species, all sorts of ways to tell how much one was worth.

“Good luck to you two.” Obi-wan and the clones turned to go find the people of Kiros. “We will see you in two days.”

“Good luck to you too, Master Obi-Wan.”

As they journeyed to the palace, a Twi’lek in a small group of badly beaten slaves collapsed on the ground in front of them. Treysku stopped, and watched as the Zygerrian leading them walked over to the man.

“Get up, slave.” The overseer snarled at the man, as if talking to a bad dog or a faulty droid.

“Master, I cannot. The bonds, they are too heavy.” The Twi’lek was desperate, clearly worn out and starving, and looked like he could collapse any minute.

“I said GET UP. You will learn your place.” The Zygerrian raised a whip and brought it down on the man’s back.

Treysku attempted to move in to help, but an arm was placed in front of them. They looked at the person who stopped them, and they saw a young Togruta, covered in scars and marks and missing part of her montrals. The girl couldn’t have been older than Treysku themselves, and had clearly been a slave for a while, the way she carried herself with her guarded expression and the way she moved with the bonds on like they were paper.

“Hey, he’s being hurt. Aren’t you gonna help him?” Treysku wanted to go to the man, who was clearly suffering.

“Are you insane?” The Togruta looked at them, pissed off and exasperated. “Interfering will get me punished as well, and I’ve stuck my neck out for people quite enough in the last 24 hours, thank you very much.”

She then turned to Anakin. “Who are you? You are not Zygerrian, yet you wear their armour.”

“Hey, rat! I’ve had enough disrespect from you today, so stop talking!”

The Togruta turned to the overseer. “My apologies, master. I saw that this man had Zygerrian armour on and wanted to know where he got it from.”

The Zygerrian turned his attention to Anakin. “A very good question indeed, slave.” He looked at Anakin, then at Treysku, and back towards the slave. “I am releasing your bonds. Take these two directly to the queen. When you have finished, report back to me. I will know if you do something wrong.”

“Yes, master.” The Togruta dipped her head, and began to lead Anakin and Treysku towards the palace.

“So, what’s your name?” Treysku asked this as soon as they’d gotten away from the rest of the slaves the Torguta had been with.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m a slave. We don’t get names.”

“I apologize, but didn’t you only recently arrive here? Or are you not one of the Togruta taken from Kiros?” Anakin was curious about the young girl, she seemed to have more of a sense of slavery than a newly captured slave.

“No. I was picked up by a man claiming to be a Jedi when I was three. He sold me into slavery, and I’ve been here ever since.”

“Why would you go with a Jedi? Are you force sensitive?”

The Togruta visibly stiffened. “I don't even know what that means, and even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.”

“But surely you had to have a name before coming here, right?’ Treysku backed down when they saw the girl’s glare. “Or not…”

“No, I did have a name. Ahsoka, I think, but I don’t remember my last name.”

“Alright, Ahsoka. Nice to meet you. My name is Treysku, my master is Anakin.”

“Hey, slave! Shut up in the palace courtyard!”

Treysku jumped, and saw several Zygerrian guards standing around. They had, in fact, arrived at the palace.

Ahsoka walked up to the man who was clearly the captain of the guards. “I have been sent by mines overseer Jokess Samalz to bring these two to see the queen. I am to take them directly to her and report back when I am done.” She handed the guard a piece of paper.

The guard looked at it for a minute, and wrote something on his datapad. “Alright, get in there and be quick. You’ll need to be back to your rest area soon.”

“Of course, master.” Ahsoka took the slip back for him, and beckoned Treysku and Anakin to follow her into the palace.

“Welcome to Zygerria,” she sighed as the doors closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, folks. The next chapter will be told from either Anakin or Ahsoka's perspective, and I hope it works out.
> 
> As always, I appreciate advice and feedback.
> 
> thank you, i bid you all farewell as homework calls me


	4. One helluva disappointing auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka walks into the auction, and she knows something is up. But nothing good should ever be hoped for on Zygerria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, a chapter from Ahsoka's perspective. Takes place mostly during the failed escape attempt, enjoy!

Ahsoka walked down the halls of the palace, with Treysku and Anakin closely in tow. She was curious about them, although she didn’t want to admit it. Anakin was far too nice to be a normal slave master, perhaps a former slave himself. Treysku was kind, and clearly had not been broken in, but they didn’t seem scared under their tough exterior, like every other new slave Ahsoka had encountered.

As they walked the halls toward the queen’s palace chamber, Ahsoka grew more upset with every step. This place represented every bad thing that had happened to her in her life; being abducted, tricked, forced to work for life, with no hope of anything else. She would give anything to burn this place down, break every bond and chain in this place, and send the Reprocessing Center down into the pit it was built over.

But she couldn’t do that. All she could do was help as many as she could, and pray that one day, they would all be free. That she would no longer have to live off of a few scraps of meat, bread and water each day, and that her only baths and clean clothes also came with the promise of either working herself to near-death, being beaten or being raped.

“Here we are, the throne room of Zygerrian Queen Miraj Scintel.” Ahsoka gestured to the door, and the guards opened it.

Once in the room, Ahsoka walked up to the queen and bowed. “Your majesty, mines overseer Jokess Samalz wished for me to bring these two here to speak with you.”

“Yes, I can see that, slave.” Queen Miraj walked past her, over to Anakin and Treysku. “Please return to wherever you were told to go.”

“Of course, your majesty.” Ahsoka quickly left, and ran out of the palace.

* * *

As soon as she got back, Ahsoka was told to get in a group with the slaves from Kiros. No rest today, it seemed.

Instead, there was going to be an auction. Ahsoka had been in several of these, but had not been picked, due to size, or buyer’s preferences, or just dumb luck. Part of her desperately wanted to be picked, to finally leave this dust heap behind, but the other part feared for what would come after that.

Zygerrians never hurt their slaves too much, and would often give medical care if one was badly wounded. They were running a market, after all. No point in wasting profit. But a new master may have no such obligations to keep Ahsoka alive.

But maybe that would be a good thing. If she died, it would end the pain, the suffering, her good-for-nothing life-

“I give you...Togruta, from the Kiros system!”

And with that, Ahsoka was forced outside with about a dozen other Togruta. She stepped into the arena, looking around at the people, at the queen, at...Anakin and Treysku standing by her side?

Okay, this was weird. Time to see where this went.

“Note, the compliance! Virtually untrained in combat, there will be no rebellion from these slaves!”

Ahsoka watched as the auctioneer continued, only to be interrupted by the queen. “Before we begin the auction, I would welcome a most special guest. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi knight!”

Ahsoka inhaled sharply. What was a Jedi doing here? An actual Jedi, not like the one who brought her here? This was very interesting, time to see where this went.

Ahsoka watched as Queen Miraj ordered Anakin down to beat him. The chant of “whip the Jedi!” reigned throughout the arena.

Anakin muttered something to the Jedi, too quiet for most to hear, but to Ahsoka, it sounded like he was talking about...a rescue?

“Prove to me you are a slaver.” The queen ordered, “swing that whip, or die beside him.”

“You leave me no choice, highness!” Anakin said this with a smirk on his face and an over-exaggerated bow, and gave a salute.

Then things got crazy.

Anakin whipped not the Jedi, but the guard nearby. A droid near the queen spat out three lightsabers, one at the Jedi, the other at Anakin, and the third at...Treysku?

A blast came from the side of the arena. Ahsoka could see where two people had fired powerful blasters, and were sweeping separate levels of the stands.

And Treysku...dear lord, what they did. Grabbing the lightsaber, taking out two guards, and going toward the queen.

But then, things got bad. One of the two men in the stands was thrown into the arena pit, while the other was cornered and subdued by several guards. 

And then, Treysku, who had cornered the queen, screamed and froze, their body in a spasm, and collapsed.

With that Ahsoka knew it was over. The Jedi had planned this, but forgotten to take into account the shock collars on the slaves. Dozens of guards ran into the arena, taking out the Jedi, Anakin and the man who had fallen in.

“What are you doing still out here, Skug? Get back inside!” Ahsoka realized that the other slaves had all gone back into the waiting area, and she ran back inside as well.

Ahsoka then collapsed on the ground of the slave quarters, a large, messy barnlike space with a few refreshers, not enough beds, and bars over the few windows. She looked around, and saw what looked like two of the men from the escape, a tattoo of a number already on one of their heads.

With that Ahsoka curled up in the corner, and looked out the window. She allowed herself to shed a few tears as she realized that the chance of freedom was hopeless. For if the Jedi couldn’t save her and the other slaves, who could?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, folks! Failure! Remember, never go into a rescue mission without an entire army ready to drop down at a moments notice.
> 
> As per usual, I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism.
> 
> i bid you farewell, as my minecraft awaits


	5. The beginning of an escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody attempts to free Fives and Echo, and they run into a familiar face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late, I meant to get this out like 4 days ago, but then corona hit, and that was insane, I had a mental breakdown, fun times!
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

Cody ran through the streets of Zygerria, being very careful as not to show his face. Echo and Fives had been captured not long before the attempted escape, which is where it went wrong. Anakin had warned them about the collar they put on Treysku, and Echo and Fives were meant to tap into it and disrupt it’s signal.

But in attempting to break in and do that, they had both been captured, meaning Treysku was vulnerable, and could not take out the queen. Cody hadn’t been able to warn them in time, and now, he was the last one still free.

_Okay, Cody, what’s the first step here? Well, we’ve gotta get the generals both to safety. This means finding and getting into the Reprocessing Center, I think that’s where they took Obi-Wan, Rex and Jesse. Treysku is who-knows-where, and Anakin is still with the queen._

_But Fives and Echo are both nearby._

When Fives and Echo had been captured, Cody had followed them to a small slave camp, where he assumed stock slaves were held before being sold. It was a surprise they hadn’t been taken to the Reprocessing Center, but in all the chaos, it must have been hard and they were forgotten.

So now Cody was right outside one of the slave “quarters”, looking for the first opportunity to break-

“Hey, you!” Cody looked up to see a Zygerrian guard pointing at him. “Are you here for inspection?”

“What? Uh, Yes.” Cody responded quickly, tried not to hesitate. If he was captured, they were all doomed.

“Well, then get in there and make your selection!” The guard gestured to the slave quarters.

As Cody walked in, he was overwhelmed by the smell. Looking around, he saw piles of grass, about a dozen scratchy mattresses stained with red that were even smaller than the ones back on Kamino, and piles of food, vomit, and shit. There was a mother crying over a small child, who looked to be either dead or dying.

Fives was sitting on a pile of hay, his head in his hands. Echo was next to him, and immediately woke Fives up, and gestured Cody over to them.

“Holy kriff,” Cody whispered to them as soon as they were close enough, “I thought what we saw in war was terrible, but this...this is so much worse.”

“Agreed.” Echo looked around. “Captain, how are we going to get out of here? We can’t take all these guards down at once.”

“I...don’t know.” Cody admitted defeat, but there has to be a way.

“I can help you with that.” The three brothers looked up to see a young Togruta standing over them. She looked to be about thirteen, and was covered in scars, bruises, cuts and filth. The collar on her neck looked old and worn, and her clothing looked like it had had a few good days of wear. “You can request to take three different slaves out to use them for an hour, as long as two guards go with you. That way, there are much fewer guards to take down.”

“Well, that doesn’t help us.” Fives sighed. “We need another.”

“I’ll go with you. You, free man.” She pointed at Cody. “Say that you need two to help move stuff to your ship, and would like a bit of company while they do it. Then take us to the outskirts of the shipyard, and we jump them.”

“And what’s in it for you?” Fives was skeptical, this seemed too good to be true.

“How old do you think I am?” A curious question, but the girl clearly wanted an answer.

“Ahh…” Cody looked her up and down again. “Thirteen?”

The Togruta laughed. “I’m sixteen, soon to be seventeen. I have been here for thirteen years, and I have been beaten, abused, worked almost to death, tortured, starved and raped more times than I care to think about. Pain is all I know.” At this point the girl was shaking. “Get me off this rock, and out of slavery, and that’s more than enough. I’ll even take you to the Reprocessing Center.”

Cody, Fives, and Echo exchanged glances. “Well, brothers, I don’t think we can refuse that offer.” Cody turned to the kid. “We’ll get you out of here. Now let’s go.”

* * *

Once they had reached the ship, and had walked up the ramp, he took the girl to one of the bunks and told her to stay there. Cody then began “showing” Fives and Echo around. He took the girl to one of the bunks and told her to stay there.

“And here is where I store weaponry. I need help organizing it, so you’ll have to know where this stuff goes.” He handed Fives a blaster and Echo a thermal detonator.

“Hey, what-” The Zygerrian guards tried to stop them, but it was too late. Fives blasted both of them, and Echo grabbed the release switch for their collars.

“Well, it feels good to have that off.” Echo tore off the collar, and tossed Fives the key.

“No kidding, I can breathe again.” Fives rubbed his neck.

“Okay, Echo, you and I are gearing up. Fives, get the kid.”

“Hold on, why do I have to get the kid?”

“Because you can gear up twice as fast as any of us. Now go.”

Fives walked down the hall to the bunk, where the kid was standing tall, holding her hands behind her back.

“Alright, kid turn around. This’ll only take a minute.” He paused, realizing they hadn’t introduced each other yet. “I’m Fives, what’s your name?”

“Ahsoka.” The kid was quiet, and turned around immediately. She then tightened up her shoulders and back, as if she was bracing for something.

She flinched at Fives’s touch, closing her eyes, as if to prepare for something. “What are you doing?”

“Freeing you.” And Fives hit the release switch on her collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go, a bit of a cliffhanger, but I'll be writing a bit more now that schools are shut down until the 24th of April.
> 
> As always, I love your feedback and advice.
> 
> thank you, goodnight now


	6. Dreams and visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka is preparing for the fight when she sees...unsettling things about Treysku and Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...can't really think of anything to say right now, so let's just jump right into it!

Ahsoka was terrified about what was going to happen to her when the numbered man-Fives, that was his name-came to see her alone. Thoughts raced through her head when he told her to turn around. What if they were lying? What if all they wanted was a free Togruta slave? What if things just got worse for her?

But then, Fives hit the release switch on her collar and pulled it off.

For a moment, Ahsoka thought she was dreaming. She reached up and tentatively touched her neck, and when she felt no collar, she began to rub her neck and a small laugh-sob escaped her.

She’d had her collar removed before, but this was the first time she didn’t have a half-dozen guards in the room or wasn’t drugged out of her mind when it was off. This was the first time in almost fourteen years that she could feel the absence of a collar there and enjoy it.

“You okay, kid?” Fives seemed concerned, and only then did Ahsoka realize she was crying a bit.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m-I’m so much better than okay. I can feel my neck again. There’s nothing pushing on those bruises, and…” Ahsoka took a deep breath, a huge smile on her face, and looked up through the small window in the bunk room. “I can  _ breathe  _ again. For the first time in years.”

“Years?” Ahsoka turned to see the other two men standing in the door, now wearing armour, geared up for a fight. “What do you mean, kid?”

“First off, my name is Ahsoka. Second off, I’ve been wearing collars ever since I was abducted, and they only take those off of you when you’re drugged out of your mind. I...I haven’t really had the luxury easy breathing for a long time.”

The man in armour with yellow stripes-the one who’d played the part of the master, Ahsoka realized, came over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Name’s Cody, kid. Over there is Echo, and you already met Fives. We’re clone troopers, we serve the Republic and the Jedi, and I promise you, I’m gonna do whatever it takes to make sure you never have to wear one of those things again.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Alright, kid,” the clone named Echo said, “you said you knew where the Reprocessing Center is, so let’s go.”

“Alright. But, uh, could I maybe have some water first? I haven’t had anything to eat or drink in over a day, and-”

“Fives! Get this kid a large cup of water and two ration bars, stat!” Cody yelled before Ahsoka could even finish her question. He then turned to her. 

“Didn’t know that, kid. Tell you what, we’ll wait here for a few hours, you look like you could use some rest. We’ll get moving around...say 0800?”

“But...it’s already 2100-wait, you mean tomorrow? Are you crazy?”

“Kid, we need to be patient. We also need to call in reinforcements, I don’t wanna go storm a heavily fortified place with thousands of civilians without backup, and that’ll take a while to get here. Besides, we still don’t know where General Skywalker or Commander Daks are.”

“Who?”

Fives entered with the food and gave it to Ahsoka. “My general, Anakin Skywalker, and Cody’s commander, Treysku Daks. They entered in as the cover of Anakin as a master and Treysku as a slave, but then the mission went south...don’t know what happened to them.”

“Is Daks a Twi’lek? And Skywalker has a scar over one eye?”

Echo gave Ahsoka a strange look. “Yeah. You’ve met them?”

Ahsoka took a bite out of one of the rations. “I was on my way back from...working when I was told to escort them to the palace. I thought they seemed a little strange, and then at the auction...are they Jedi?”

“Yeah, two of the best I’ve met, although Treysku is still learning-they’re General Kenobi’s padawan.”

“Obi-Wan....was he the Jedi Skywalker was told to whip in the arena right before...all that happened?”

Cody smiled. “Yep, that would be him. He’s my general, and I’ve served alongside him since the war began.”

“You joined up pretty quickly, huh?”

Cody paused. “Ah, no. You see, us clones were bred for war. We were created to serve the Republic, and that’s it. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Oh.” Ahsoka put the now-empty tray of food down, and curled up on the floor.

“What are you doing, kid?” Echo was amused as he said this, but Ahsoka didn’t understand.

“I’m going to sleep?”

“There’s a bunk right there, use that.”

“But isn’t that one of yours?”

“This ship is built for eight, and there’s only four of us here tonight. I’m sure it’ll be fine if you sleep in a bunk.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Goodnight, kid.” The clones left and turned out the light. Ahsoka collapsed on the very soft bunk, but couldn’t get comfortable. Eventually she just gave up, and went to sleep on the floor.

* * *

_ Treysku was in a cage, dangling from one of the high buildings. There was a Zygerrian guard there, shocking Treysku again and again and again. In the end, the guard left them curled up on the floor, barely conscious. _

_ The dream shifted. Ahsoka saw a man in an elegant robe argue with the queen, and the prime minister of Zygerria. He began to choke her, but Anakin ran in. He grabbed the whip from where the queen laid on the ground, and began to attack the man, who pulled out a red lightsaber. They fought for a moment, until the man hit Anakin with lightning from his fingertips, throwing him onto the ground. Then came the guards. _

_ “The Jedi has killed the queen,” said the man. Then it faded as well. _

* * *

Ahsoka bolted up from her sleep, covered in sweat, gasping for breath.

“Easy, easy there kid.” She turned to see Echo standing over her. “You were screaming, so I came in to check on you. Why are you on the floor?”

“Couldn’t sleep in the bed.” Ahsoka got up. “I think I know where Treysku and Anakin are.”

* * *

“So, you saw them in a dream, in places that you can take us to, and this is all you can give us?” Cody was very skeptical, and Ahsoka couldn’t blame him, but she needed them to know this.

“I know it sounds crazy, but I’ve had these kinds of dreams before, like I can see things that happen in the future. I can’t explain it, but I see something happen in a dream, and then it happens or I hear about it from another slave-” Ahsoka stopped. There was no way anyone was going to believe her; she must sound insane to the clones.

“Can you tell us anything else about what you saw? Who were the others in your dream?” Fives seemed to be somewhat buying it, maybe out of desperation; as far as Ahsoka knew, they had no other leads than her.

“The queen and her prime minister. Several guards. And this one man, in elegant robes, a long white beard. He raised his hand, and then the queen started floating and choking! And when Anakin came, he pulled out a red lightsaber, and then pushed Anakin to the ground with lightning…” Ahsoka sighed. “I know it sounds stupid, but I swear it’s the truth.”

“Sounds like Count Dooku,” Echo muttered. “If he’s here, then there’s trouble.”

“Oh, come on, soldiers!” Cody was exasperated, and angry. “You can’t seriously believe that-”

“Incoming broadcast! Hang on!” Fives pushed a button on the console.

“Hello, troopers,” the man who appeared was wearing some sort of breathing mask, and seemed to also be a Jedi. “We have just received word that the Zygerrian queen has been killed by Count Dooku, who is planning on killing General Skywalker. Did you know of this?”

The clones exchanged glances. “We’d...heard it, sir, but didn’t believe it at first. We’ll find the General before he gets a chance, sir.” With that, the hologram blinked out of existence.

The clones all turned to Ahsoka. “Alright, kid.” Fives said, “now where do we go first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, folks! The clones know something is up with Ahsoka's visions, but they don't want to think about it right now, they just want to save their commanding officers.
> 
> Next up, the climax, which is gonna be pretty long, so it might take a while.
> 
> As always, I love feedback and constructive criticism.
> 
> thank you all, goodnight


	7. Breaking free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka saved Anakin. How, he didn't know, but he would soon learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long one, gang, so i hope you enjoy it

Anakin was waiting. He had been waiting for a long time. Having not been able to find Treysku and being forced to stick with the Queen, he had been framed for her murder by Dooku.

The guards had moved on him faster than he’d expected, and completely subdued him, taking him and leaving him dangling in a cage off the edge of the palace.

Well, at least he’d found Treysku. The Twi’lek padawan was sitting in the cage next to his, only half-conscious from the shocks they’d endured. Anakin reached up to his neck, where his new collar was, and tried to adjust it, hoping to make it more bearable, even though he knew that was hopeless.

He sighed, and layed back on the rocking cage floor. He was captured, Dooku had taken over the Zygerrian Empire, and Cody was their only trooper left uncaptured. Unless backup arrived soon, they were doomed, and he would be forced back into slavery.

The very notion of that made him tremble. Anakin could face any enemy droid or general, fight any threat, save anyone without feeling the slightest bit of fear. But the idea of becoming someone’s property again? No, that was too much. He’d rather die.

In fact, he was preparing to. Anakin was only waiting until Treysku woke up, so he could say goodbye to them. His plan was to wait until they had fallen asleep again, and he would lift up the cage and let it drop, him with it. Death was a preferable alternative to slavery again.

He looked at Treysku. Should he even wait? Maybe there was no point in offering them a small bit of comfort, only just to leave. The idea may hurt them even more.

But before he could make the decision, something happened. He turned as he heard a few shouts and blaster bolts, then a voice.

“Here! Over here! There they are!” Anakin turned to see Cody, Fives and Echo peering over the ledge at him, accompanied by a young, familiar looking Togruta.

“Great job, kid.” Fives nodded to her, and she broke out into a smile. “Now, how do we get them out of there?”

“Give me the release key,” the Togruta held out her hand, and Cody tentatively gave her a small remote. “You, Anakin!”

Anakin looked up. “How do you know my name?”

“I took you to the palace, remember? It’s Ahsoka!”

Anakin did recognize the girl, he then realized. She just looked very different wearing what Anakin recognized as one of Treysku’s spare sets of clothes, the blood and dirt wiped off of her and her collar removed. “Yeah, I remember you now. What do you want?”

“You’re a Jedi. That means you can move things with your mind, right?”

“Yeah.” Anakin turned to see Treysku pulling themselves up off the cage floor. “We can move things with our minds.”

“Like these cages?”

Anakin shook his head. “That won’t work, Ahsoka. First off, it would be really hard to move the cage I’m in, and while Treysku might be able to move the cage for me, the collars are force-constricting, so we can’t move anything right now.”   
  
Ahsoka smirked. “Leave the collars to me.” And she took a few steps back, then a running jump onto the cage.

“Holy kriff!” Echo jumped back as Ahsoka landed dead on top of the cage. Anakin was shocked; he was not expecting a girl who’d been a slave her entire life to have such strength. But now was not the time to question it. He made his way to the edge of the cage where Ahsoka used the remote to remove his collar. He ripped it off and threw it out the cage.

“Feels good to breathe again, doesn’t it?” Ahsoka had a small smile on her face as she spoke. “Now can you get Treysku out from the air?”

They moved quickly, with Anakin moving Treysku to the roof, Ahsoka jumping back to remove their collar, and Treysku pulling Anakin’s cage up.

“So, what’s the plan?” Anakin had no idea what was going on, but he hoped there was some form of plan.

“We’ve contacted General Koon,” Echo said, “and Ahsoka here says she can get us in and out of the Reprocessing Center.”   
  
“I’ve been there six times; I know almost every entry point; I can get us in undetected while your backup arrives.” Ahsoka sounded quiet, but her voice carried an unwavering strength and determination to fight; fight until whatever battle she was in the middle of was won. Anakin remembered that tone from when he’d been offered freedom after the podrace all those years ago.

“We’ll brief you on the way, but I have the feeling that there’s gonna be company here real soon, so let’s blow this joint.” Cody then began to leave.

“You heard the man.” Anakin then ran off, the others behind him.

* * *

“This is a terrible plan!”

“You weren’t saying that when we came up with it earlier, Skyguy!”

Anakin sputtered.  _ Skyguy? _ “That was before I knew I’d have to give my lightsaber to Cody for the bait; now don’t get Snippy with me, young one.”

Anakin, Treysku and Ahsoka hovered on the small speeder beneath the center, while Ahsoka got to work prying the door off the ventilation shaft. He knew the plan. Cody, Echo and Fives would “try” to break through the main entryway, while Ahsoka would lead him and Treysku to the command center, and hope that Master Plo arrived in time.

“Got it!” Ahsoka threw the hatch down to who-knows-where, and jumped in with way more ease than it should have taken her. “C’mon!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Treysku jumped up after Ahsoka, Anakin closely behind them.

“So, where exactly is the command center?” Anakin did not want to be crammed in the vents any longer than necessary.

“Somewhere around here. I think.”

Treysku stopped moving entirely. “You THINK?! Ahsoka, I thought you knew where we were going, but no! Do you have any idea what you’re doing? We could be at the opposite end of the building right now, and our friends could be dead!”

“Hey, just trust me, okay? I followed my instincts to find you guys; I figure it’s easier to use them to get through this maze than it was to find you two dangling from the palace.”

“Okay, okay.” Treysku backed off. “I’m sorry, I’ve just had a bad day. Playing the part of the slave sucked.”

“I know.” Ahsoka had a hint of hostility in her voice. “I’ve done it my whole life.”

“Right, sorry.” Treysku paused. “What do you mean, ‘your instincts found us’?”

Ahsoka turned around. “This is gonna sound completely ridiculous, but I saw it in a dream.”   
  


“What?” Anakin and Treysku said this at the same time, intense confusion washing over them.

“Yeah, sometimes I have dreams that show the future. I saw Dooku kill the queen, and you both in those cages.” Ahsoka paused at a junction, then turned left. “It’s just one of those things I’ve had my whole life, like being able to read people really well and having really good instincts to know which option to pick and always being able to make seemingly impossible jumps.” She paused and looked through the grate she had come to a stop at. “Ah, here we are.”

“Cody, please, you must surrender or they’ll kill the slaves.” Obi-Wan was desperately trying to stop the clones from breaking in. Jesse and Rex were with him. “Please, brothers,” Jesse butted in, “you can’t win this fight on your own.”

“Who said that they’re on their own?” Everyone in the command center looked up at the grate, as Ahsoka kicked the grate off and jumped down into the fight, Anakin and Treysku closely behind her. Rex seemed to get the signal, and he and Jesse attacked the guards nearest them. Treysku leapt up at the Keeper in the chair, throwing him onto the floor. Anakin took out the last of the guards, and Ahsoka picked up a chair and used it to repeatedly hit the hologram control panel, turning it off.

“And who the devil is this?” Obi-Wan gestured to Ahsoka as Treysku got the binders off of him.

“Ahsoka. I am-was-I was a slave here, until the boys out there struck a deal with me; they rescued me, I bring them here.” Ahsoka stuck out her hand to Obi-Wan, who shook it.

“A pleasure to meet you, Ahsoka. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is Rex and Jesse. I cannot express how grateful-”

“Zip it, fancy boy.” Anakin was taken aback by Ahsoka’s sudden aggression. “I have been held prisoner here and tortured my entire kriffing life; this is payback.”

“Hey, hate to break up the greetings, but we have a job to do!” Treysku tossed the Keeper, who was very much unconscious, onto the ground. “Let’s go free these people!” And they took off running down the hall, the rest of the team closely following.

* * *

Next thing Anakin knew, the last of the slaves were behind them, as they carved through the halls of the Center, following Ahsoka.

“The landing platform is this way!” Ahsoka was moving fast, insanely fast for such a beat up kid. But Anakin saw the sense of urgency that she carried; the sooner she got off this rock, the sooner she would be free.

“Through this door!” Anakin immediately went up to the control panel, and after a few minutes managed to get the door open.

It was a short lived victory, however. While the ship was waiting for them, standing between them was a line of Zygerrian soldiers, and Master Plo being pulled out of a torn up starfighter by Fives and Echo, Cody covering them.

“Surrender, Jedi, or the slaves perish!” The Zygerrian in charge held up a remote, and all the collars that hadn’t been removed started beeping. Anakin knew what that meant; the small explosive devices in the collars would explode at the push of a button, and the slaves would die.

They would all die.

Obi-Wan put his hands up, then Plo, and then Treysku, and the clones, and even Anakin. All of them surrendered, hands up, except Ahsoka.

As the Zygerrians moved in, Anakin heard Ahsoka begin to mutter under her breath. She looked so angry; after being so close to finally being free, she was only going to be put in chains again.

“Come on, Skug.” One of the Zygerrians walked up to Anakin with force-resistant binders, but never made it. He, along with the rest of the Zygerrians, were pushed back by what seemed to be a force wave.

Anakin turned to his fellow Jedi, who all seemed to be as confused as he was. None of them had sent the wave, but it didn’t matter; they would die anyway.

“You just don’t know how to give up, do you Jedi? Well, then goodbye!” But before the Zygerrian leader could press down on the kill switch, the remote went flying out of his hand.

To Ahsoka.

The moment the remote was in her hand, she hit both the disarm and release switches for the collars. Then she crushed the remote and threw it to the side. Reaching out her hand, Anakin watched as his lightsaber went flying into her hand.

Ahsoka let loose a primal scream and ran at the Zygerrians, cutting them down one by one, only to come to the leader.

“Please,” he begged, “have mercy.”

Ahsoka grabbed him by the collar. “You have shown me no kindness the past thirteen years. Why should I do the same to you?” And with that, speared him in the chest.

“Who’s next?!!” She screamed, with such power that the remaining Zygerrians all began to drop their weapons and put their hands up. They were surrendering. The battle was over; the slaves were freed, they had won.

And Ahsoka had used the Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there she is, boys! the climax! Ahsoka uses the Force, and everyone sees!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update, but the quarantine has been causing me to have some major mental breakdowns.
> 
> Please give advice and feedback, it is helpful
> 
> thank you and goodnight!


	8. Finally free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka doesn't know what happened. All she knows is that it means a lot to the Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, folks! Don't worry, there will be more to come, but probably not until I finish one of the other fics I'm working on right now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the finale!

Ahsoka was buzzing. Her arms were covered in blood, her head was pounding, and she felt insanely dizzy.

But at the same time she felt strong. For the first time in her life, she had been able to stand up for herself and know that there was a chance. She had turned the tide of the fight, and won. Gripping the lightsaber in her hand, finally striking out against the bastards that had tortured her every day for the last thirteen years, she felt powerful. Like she could take on anything,  _ anything,  _ that stood in her way. For the first time in her life, she was in control.

“Who’s next?!!” She screamed at the Zygerrians, who were terrified, dropping their weapons and coming out of the turrets, surrendering to the Jedi and the Clones. Ahsoka smiled as she watched the Zygerrians get cuffed and chained, as they became the prisoners for once.

“YAAR!” Ahsoka felt a hand touch her on the shoulder, and slashed at them with her lightsaber, only to see Anakin jump back.

Anakin put his hands up and started to apologize. “Woah, woah, woah, sorry Ahsoka. I shouldn’t have-”

“No, no, that was my fault. I shouldn’t have lost control like that, I should have known you weren’t a threat, I should have-”

“You should have nothing.” Anakin cut her off. “What you did back there was brave, incredible, and a huge risk. But in doing it, you saved us. All of us. Thank you, Ahsoka.”

“Oh.” Ahsoka looked down sheepishly and sheathed the lightsaber. “No problem.” Anakin stood there, as if waiting for something. “What is it?”

“First off, this platform is unstable and we should get out of here. Second off, you used the Force just now, which means we definitely need to talk. And third,” he pointed to her hand, “that’s my lightsaber, Snips.”

“Oh.” Ahsoka handed him back his lightsaber and followed him to the ship.

Well, time to see what the Jedi were going to do with her now that they knew the truth.

* * *

Ahsoka stressed. She didn’t know what was going to happen next. Anakin said that he was going to try to talk to the Jedi Council, to see if they would let Ahsoka join the Order, but Ahsoka wasn’t hopeful. According to Anakin, the oldest youngling they had ever allowed in the Order was Anakin himself, at age nine. Ahsoka was almost twice that age, which did not bode well for her.

Ahsoka walked out of the room that she had shared with Treysku the previous night; Obi-Wan had said that they all needed a check up, food, water, a bath and rest before going to speak with the Council. Ahsoka had managed to avoid the check up (thank any gods or spirits out there) but had very much needed the rest.

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Ahsoka turned to see Treysku walk out of the door behind her. “It’s going to be fine.”

Ahsoka looked down. “You don’t know that.”

“No, I don’t. But having hope that it will turn out alright is good, isn’t it?” Treysku leaned in for a hug.

Ahsoka shoved them back into the wall, and then immediately looked upset. “Oh, jeez, Treysku I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t be. I should have remembered that you really don’t like physical contact. It was a reflex.” Treysku got up and grabbed their jacket. “Now come on, let’s go meet the Council.”

* * *

“Master Kenobi. Master Koon. Knight Skywalker. Padawan Daks. How was Zygerria?” A bald, serious looking human with dark skin was the first to speak to them when they turned on the hologram. “You said there was something you needed to speak with us about the mission report?”

“Yes, masters. Something...very interesting happened at the end of the mission.” He turned to Treysku. “Would you like to take over, Storyteller?”

“Storyteller?” Ahsoka was confused.

“Treysku has a knack for telling stories really well,” Anakin whispered to her, “they make you feel the excitement. So, they’re the Storyteller.”

“Ah.” Ahsoka turned back to the meeting.

“There we were, so close to escaping from the Reprocessing Center. But the Zygerrians had cornered us against the door!” Treysku leaned against the table. “If we didn’t surrender, they were going to blow the slaves’ collars, killing all the colonists and us with them! We put our hands up, got ready to be...taken.” They shuddered at this, and Ahsoka couldn’t tell if it was genuine or acting. “But then, something amazing happened!

“They all fell back, and the remote came flying out of the leader's hand, and the collars were removed! Then, Anakin’s lightsaber was picked up by a Force user, who cut down a dozen soldiers before spearing the leader through the chest in seconds! Every other Zygerrian surrendered, and we won!” With that, Treysku took a step back and everyone around the briefing table clapped for a moment.

Until the Council butted in.

“Knight Skywalker, what in the nine hells were you doing?” The bald man started. “Revenge is the path to the Darkside, and your complete disrespect for the code-”

“Oh, it wasn’t Anakin, Master Windu.” The Council looked confused. “I said that Master Skywalker’s lightsaber was used, but not who used it.”

“Then who did?”

Treysku turned toward Ahsoka, who slowly stepped forward, body trembling. “I did.”

“And you are, young one?” The small green Jedi had an odd way of speaking, it seemed.

“Ahsoka Tano.” Ahsoka gulped. That was the first time she had said her full name aloud in years. “When I was around three, a slaver pretending to be a Jedi came to my village and took me. He sold me to Zygerria, where I have survived for the last nearly thirteen years, seven months and six days. Until three days ago, when I met Treysku and Anakin, and two days ago when I helped to free the Clones Fives and Echo, and yesterday, when I did...well, what Treysku said I did, I guess.”

The masters looked shocked.  _ Over thirteen years? _ The Togruta standing there was just a child, looked barely over twelve, but had clearly seen worse things than most beings do in a lifetime. And she was Force sensitive. Great.

“Masters, I would like to nominate that we welcome Little ‘Soka here into the Order.” Plo Koon was the one to speak this time.

“She is far too old, Master Plo-”

“So was I, Windu.” Anakin crossed his arms. “But here I stand.”

“But she acted out. We cannot trust her. She touched the Darkside. She took revenge-”

“I took revenge on bastards who stripped me of my basic rights, starved me, beat me, worked me almost to death, raped me, forced me to kill, tortured me, cut two of my toes off, and treated me like that for most of my life. And that wasn’t even the worst of what happened on Zygerria.” The Council was speechless. “I’m sorry if that goes against you high-and-mighty ‘Jedi Code’, but the Jedi are supposed to defend and protect the galaxy, and I don’t see you protecting and saving the slaves.”

Ahsoka took a deep breath. “I had to save myself. And, five of your own. And an entire colony of people. And your clones. And-”

“Understand you, we do, young Tano.” The small green one was the one who spoke. “Grandmaster Yoda, am I. The Jedi leader, some would call me.” He seemed kinder than the bald man-Windu?- for sure. “Into the Order, we will welcome you, if a knight is willing to take you on as a padawan.”

“I’ll do it.” There was no hesitation in Anakin’s voice as he stepped forward.

“Do it, you will, Knight Skywalker? Why?”

Anakin looked at Ahsoka. “I guess you could say she reminds me of an old friend…”

“Very well. It is decided, then.” A Jedi with many head-tails and green skin spoke. “Bring her to Coruscant, where she can be initiated. Then, I hope you will be able to train her.”

“Good luck, Padawan Tano.” Yoda smiled at her, and with that, the call ended.

“Well then, Snips,” Anakin looked at Ahsoka, who was smiling more than she had in years. “Let’s go home.”

_ Home. _

Ahsoka hadn’t had a home in over thirteen years, but as the  _ Resolute _ cut through hyperspace, she finally felt like she was close.

She was in the sky. She had broken the chains of Zygerria.

She was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Ahsoka is a Jedi!
> 
> Please leave feedback and advice, it helps.
> 
> thank you and goodnight!


End file.
